Tinker
Tinker is an evolved chimpanzee and a member of the Ape Colony. Tinker is also the wife of Rocket and the mother of Ash. Biography Tinker was the wife of the dominant male chimpanzee at the San Bruno Primate Shelter prior to Rise. When Caesar used Buck to make Rocket submit, Tinker assumed Caesar would take her as his own. Tinker was relived when he didn't and later escaped with Rocket when Caesar lead the Ape Rebellion and became a member of his colony. Two years after the rebellion, Tinker and Rocket gave birth to a son and name him Ash. War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations Tinker is first seen cradling her son's body, whom Koba killed in Dawn, and later takes his body away. When Grey and Red organize a coup against Caesar's rule, Tinker flees with fellow chimpanzees Maple and Fisher and regroup with Cornelia. Tinker tells Cornelia she saw her leave with Red and when they said Ajax took her after Caesar "died" in battle, she figured they meant to take Cornelia hostage to force the Gorilla Guard to surrender without a fight and improvised when that failed. Tinker reassures Cornelia, who thinks Caesar could really be dead, that Caesar was once thought dead and the other female apes know Grey is lying but go along out of fear. Tinker and Shell follow Cornelia to search for Ajax while Fisher creates a false trail to lead Koba's followers away from them. Tinker offers Ash's spear to Cornelia for protection but Cornelia insists Tinker keep it. They eventually return to their old home which Koba and his followers had burned down and found Ajax along with two of Koba's followers, Flint and Shell. Ajax and Flint were both dead while Shell was still alive, barely, having a spear plunged into his chest. When Shell proclaimed Caesar killed Koba, Tinker growls in anger at him and says he killed her son and deserved to die. Shell apologizes to Tinker about what happened to Ash and is comforted by Cornelia before he passes away. Tinker caught sight of Oak, a gorilla follower of Koba, and warned Cornelia before he threw his gun away and pledged his loyalty back to Cornelia as she tells them she want to back back to the other female apes. The next day, Tinker and Cornelia discuss their respective husbands and sons and how Caesar changed their lives. Cornelia leaves Cornelius in Tinker's care and instructs her that if she doesn't come back to bring him to Caesar. Tinker agrees and watches as Cornelia, Oak and Maple head back to free the others from Grey's rule. Notes *Rocket has gray hair, indicating that their son, Ash, may have inherited his dark hair color from Tinker. *Tinker had never had a "mask" like Sparrow and the other apes. *Tinker had only had the "necklace" like Sparrow and the other apes. Trivia *It is established that Tinker was with Rocket at the San Bruno Primate Facility so it is most likely she inhaled the ALZ-113. *Tinker never appeared in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes nor War for the Planet of the Apes. *It is also unknown if she and Rocket have other children. *There is a fan theory which speculates that one of the female apes looking after Cornelia when Caesar returned from the dam to find her collapsed and ill may have been Tinker; specifically, the female crouching over her that wasn't wearing a "mask" bears physical resemblances to Ash. This is not confirmed. Appearances *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (novelization) (speculated) *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (BOOM! Studios) **Dawn of the Planet of the Apes #1 **Dawn of the Planet of the Apes #6 *War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations Image Gallery Female suspected to be tinker.png|Female chimpanzee suspected to be Tinker. Category:Comic Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Rocket's Family Category:Characters Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Apes Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Human-Ape War Category:Chimpanzees Category:Evolved Apes Category:Chimpanzees (comics) Category:Animals Category:BOOM! Studios Characters Category:Alphas Category:Living Characters Category:Living Apes